De Sims 4/Patch 23
De 23ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 6 augustus 2015. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.10.57.1020 voor de PC and 1.10.57.1220 voor Mac. Officiele patch opmerkingen Hoi Simmers! We hopen dat jullie van augustus aan het genieten zijn! Het is heerlijk weer, er is volop ijs verkrijgbaar en het is weer tijd voor een patch! Over een paar dagen worden de Coole Keukenaccessoires gelanceerd, zodat Sims van alle leeftijden van lekkere ijsjes kunnen genieten! En wat kan er nou tippen aan kommen en kommen vol half opgegeten, gesmolten ijs op het aanrecht en de eettafel van jouw Sims? IJshoorntjes natuurlijk! ...en misschien een vaatwasmachine waarmee je de troep op kunt ruimen. Ja, je hoort het goed: vaatwasmachines! Je vindt ze met behulp van de sorteerfunctie voor keukenapparatuur, of je kunt zoeken naar 'vaatwasser'. Haal voor je Sims een vaatwasmachine in huis, zodat ze nooit meer met de hand hoeven af te wassen! De vaatwasmachine is eenvoudig te installeren in jouw prachtige interieur en kan gewoon onder een aanrecht dat geen eiland is worden geplaatst. Schrobben achter het aanrecht behoort tot het verleden! Hebben jullie mijn probleem opgelost? We hopen van wel, maar als het niet gelukt is horen we dat graag. Dit zijn de problemen die we deze keer hebben aangepakt... Algemeen *De post zal vanaf nu thuis bezorgd worden, zelfs als je niet thuis bent! Je hoeft je geen zorgen meer te maken over verloren pakketjes, zoals hongerige Sims uit de buurt die op jouw taartenbezorgservice zitten te wachten.. Nee, nu zal jouw gewoon veilig af worden geleverd... zelfs als je er even niet bent. ◦Het komt wel goed met die hongerige Sim, want die zal in het ergste geval jouw koelkast wel weten te vinden. *De mannelijke oogkleuren alligatorgroen, grijsgroen, diepblauw, donkergrijs en paars zullen nu op de juiste manier worden opgeslagen voor Sims in 'Creëer-een-Sim' en na het afsluiten. *Door de maker ingevoerde informatie over de kavel zal niet meer verloren gaan wanneer een gedownloade kavel bewerkt wordt via 'Werelden beheren' en vervolgens opnieuw naar de galerie wordt geüpload. *We hebben het probleem opgelost waardoor verschillende kavels zwarte of ontbrekende texturen weergaven als gevolg van overlappende ramen (wat vooral zichtbaar was in complex samengestelde daken en waardoor sommige dakvoorwerpen incorrect werden weergegeven in de schaduw). ◦We hopen dat we jullie prachtige bouwwerken in de galerie tegen zullen blijven komen. *Door in de galerie naar hashtags te zoeken, zullen de geavanceerde filterinstellingen niet meer opnieuw ingesteld worden. Blijf zoeken, Simmers… blijf zoeken. *Willekeurig geplaatste gaten in het park bij Rippling Flats zijn niet meer willekeurig, maar deskundig verwijderd. De kans is klein dat we ze gaan hergebruiken op een nieuwe locatie. *Buitenaardse oren zullen niet meer groter of kleiner worden of vervormen wanneer Sims ouder worden. ◦ …afgezien van de normale groei natuurlijk. *Het gebruik van de interactie om buren naar huis te sturen zal nu het welkomstcomité van buren naar huis sturen. *Blijkbaar stond in de code dat alle Sims waar niet mee gespeeld wordt op ieder willekeurig moment ouder kunnen worden. Dat betekent dat wanneer de code zegt, "Ik wil een verjaardagsfeest organiseren voor een niet speelbaar personage. Is er iemand beschikbaar als feestvarken?", het antwoord altijd ja was. Vreemd genoeg leidde dit ertoe dat Sims waarmee niet gespeeld werd vaak ouder werden wanneer de speler met zijn of haar Sims uitgenodigd werd op een verjaardagsfeestje. We hebben de beschikbaarheid van niet speelbare Sims als organisator van hun eigen verjaardagsfeest aangepast, zodat eerst hun leeftijd gecontroleerd wordt. *Ontbijtgranen zien er niet meer vies en gruizelig uit; ze zijn nu mooi, kleurrijk en heel erg lekker. En omdat ik heel graag van een goed ontbijtje houd, vind ik het vooral fijn dat ze er nu zo appetijtelijk uitzien. *Je eigen geselecteerde muziek zal nu niet meer zomaar stil afgespeeld worden wanneer je er op de stereo naar luistert. ◦Je kunt je daarentegen wel afvragen of de game misschien een van je nummers niet zo leuk vond. *Schaduwdetails van Sims bevatten weer extreme details, zodat ze niet meer worden weergegeven als een rare vlek onder hun voeten. Sims betekenen meer voor ons dan wat rare vlekken... ze hebben ook armen, benen en meer van dat leuks. *Sims zullen niet meer gereset worden wanneer ze proberen om bedorven voedsel in hun inventaris op te ruimen wanneer ze in een bubbelbad of zwembad liggen... Want het is toch zeker heel normaal om bedorven eten in je zakken te hebben wanneer je gaat zwemmen? Luxe Feest *Sims zullen niet meer resetten wanneer ze proberen om een in chocolade gedompelde aardbei, met karamel omhulde appel of kaasdipper verder op te eten. Fijn... daar heb ik trek van gekregen. Perfecte Patio *Sims die in een bubbelbad met elkaar knuffelen zullen hun intieme positie niet meer verlaten om in een meer vriendelijke positie nogal ongemakkelijk om O jaa! te vragen, om vervolgens weer te gaan knuffelen voordat ze onder de bellen duiken. *Wanneer je een kind het kapsel geeft dat het beste omschreven kan worden als 'Glimmend Zwart Geveegd' zal het kind nu wel zwart haar krijgen, in plaats van een willekeurige haarkleur. Wellnessdag *We hebben de volgende aanpassing gemaakt: teleportatie van krukken is van niveau 5 naar niveau 7 gegaan. Aan het Werk *Het herstellen van een voorwerp dat uit meerdere objecten bestaat (zoals een dienblad) terwijl een derde voorwerp (zoals een stoel die aangeschoven is aan een tafel) blokkeerde het aanvullen van de voorraad. Dit resulteerde in een gedeeltelijke aanvulling, maar een volledige lading voor het aanvullen. Het aanvullen zal nu een voorwerp volledig aanvullen, ongeacht of een ander voorwerp het aanvullen blokkeert. We hopen dat je altijd ijsje zult vinden wanneer je ernaar zoekt, het ijsje naar wens kunt garneren en er allerlei lekkers overheen kunt strooien. SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4